Shrewclaw
}} |pastaffie= }} |age = Approx. 15 moons (1.25 years) at death |death = Blood loss |kit=Shrewkit |apprentice=Shrewpaw |warrior=Shrewclaw |starclan resident=Shrewclaw |mate=Ryestalk |sons=Mudclaw, Tornear |mother=Brackenwing |father=Redclaw |brother=Barkface |mentor=Hareflight |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Super Editions, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge}} '''Shrewclaw' is a dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Shrewclaw was a WindClan warrior under Heatherstar’s leadership in the forest territories. He was born as Shrewkit, along with Barkkit, to Redclaw and Brackenwing. Shrewkit often teased his denmate Tallkit, calling him "Wormkit". Shrewkit was soon given his apprentice name Shrewpaw, and was given Hareflight as his mentor. He still teased Tallpaw, and complained about training with him. His mother, Brackenwing, died from a ShadowClan attack, and he blamed Tallpaw. He earned his warrior name of Shrewclaw. When Talltail announced that he was leaving, Shrewclaw was disappointed to see him go, despite Talltail's belief that he would be overjoyed. Shrewclaw became mates with Ryestalk and she soon became pregnant with their two kits, Mudclaw and Tornear, before his death. During a ShadowClan attack, Shrewclaw and Talltail attempted to kill Cedarstar to avenge his mother, though Newtspeck fatally wounded him while saving her leader. Shrewclaw went to StarClan and gave Tallstar one of his nine lives. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Shrewkit is first mentioned by his mother, Brackenwing, when Tallkit is going out of the nursery. Palebird calls out to Tallkit, telling him to be careful. Brackenwing soothes Palebird, promising her that Shrewkit and his brother, Barkkit, would watch out for him. :Shrewkit is later seen playing with Tallkit and Barkkit. He suggests that he and Barkkit should show Tallkit the Hunting Stones in WindClan territory. Shrewkit comes up from behind Tallkit when he's talking with Reedfeather and Hawkheart. Reedfeather asks Shrewkit where he was showing Tallkit today. Shrewkit replies that they were going to the Hunting Stones. Heatherstar tells the kits to be careful and warns them that the rocks might be icy and slippery. Hawkheart, the Clan medicine cat, calls to them, telling them not to come mewling to him if they sprained a paw. :When Shrewkit, Barkkit and Tallkit start going towards the Hunting Stones, Barkkit tells Shrewkit that he wants to play sliding in the hollow. Shrewkit disagrees, saying he wanted to go to the Hunting Rocks. He scoops up some snow in his paw and flings it at Barkkit, but the wind snatches the flakes and tosses the snow back into Shrewkit's whiskers. He sneezes and Barkkit sarcastically says that he looked scary. Shrewkit gets angry and launches himself onto Barkkit, and the two kits roll in the grass. After the tussle, Shrewkit exclaims that Tallkit was blinking like he had just opened his eyes. Tallkit bristles and says that his father, Sandgorse, had remarked that Tallkit had opened his eyes faster than any kit in the nursery. :After that, Shrewkit says he was going to the Hunting Stones. Barkkit runs after him, and asks about sliding in the hollow. Shrewkit then says that there wasn't enough snow for real sliding. Barkkit teases him, saying he was scared. Shrewkit protests angrily. :Later, Shrewkit and Barkkit are seen at the Hunting Rocks when Tallkit joins them. Shrewkit leaps onto the highest stone and proclaims that he is the leader of the Hunting Rocks. Barkkit climbs onto the boulder beside him and says he's deputy. When Tallkit tries to climb onto one of the stones, Shrewkit teases him. He calls Tallkit "Wormkit" and says he should be tunneling underneath. When Tallkit says that wasn't his name, Shrewkit continues to taunt him, saying Tallkit would spend his life wriggling underground like a worm. Barkkit cheers Tallkit up, telling him to ignore Shrewkit. :During Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, he spots Shrewpaw sitting beside his mentor, and guesses he's going to tease him more with the name "Wormpaw" now. When Tallpaw is apprenticed as a moor runner, Shrewpaw approaches him saying that Heatherstar must be crazy, and that "Wormkit" belongs underground. Tallpaw protests, saying that he's neither a kit nor a worm, and that he's going to be a moor runner just like him. Later, while exploring the territory for the first time, Tallpaw thinks that if Shrewpaw and the other apprentices can survive basic tunnel training that surely he will as well. Shrewpaw is seen sharing prey with Ryepaw and Stagpaw when Tallpaw returns to camp. A few moments later he approaches Barkpaw and Tallpaw, taunting "Wormpaw" again, while still having feathers from his meal on his whiskers. Tallpaw tells him to stop calling him that, reminding him that's he's a moor runner. Shrewpaw snorts and says a real runner wouldn't be so tired, and that he should stick to digging. :When Dawnstripe wakes Tallpaw for training, she mentions that she didn't think any cat could sleep longer than Shrewpaw, and mentions that he's been up since dawn. Tallpaw says he's just showing off, and wonders why Shrewpaw hadn't woken him up, considering they were to be training together. Shrewpaw makes a comment about "Wormpaw" finally waking, and when Tallpaw retorts calling him "bug-breath" Dawnstripe snaps at the both of them. Tallpaw places the blame on Shrewpaw, in which he responds by calling him "tattlepaw". Tallpaw digs his claws into the ground, thinking about how he wanted to rake Shrewpaw's nose. Dawnstripe steps between them to stop the hostilities. :When Dawnstripe is telling Tallpaw about their training for the day, Shrewpaw asks if he can come along as well. Cloudrunner tells him to ask his mentor, and proceeds to go on about their plans with Dawnstripe. When she tells Tallpaw he needs to warm up his muscles, Tallpaw looks towards Shrewpaw, expecting a comment. However, he gets distracted for a moment by his father. Shrewpaw's mentor Hareflight then marches forward, ready to begin. Dawnstripe and Shrewpaw follow after him. When they get to the training clearing his mentor orders Shrewpaw to run three laps. He takes off, and Tallpaw asks his mentor if he should go as well. When she orders him to do one lap he races after Shrewpaw, not wanting to lag behind him. Dawnstripe tells him to take it easy as it was just a warm up, but he protests thinking that Shrewpaw was doing the same. When he gets back to Dawnstripe she tells him to observe Shrewpaw's long strides. As he runs Hareflight gives comments on his form. Tallpaw decides to run once more after watching him, and focuses on running with the same technique he had. When he completes his lap, Shrewpaw finishes just behind him, commenting that it wasn't so bad for a tunneler. :When ShadowClan attacked the camp and left his mother, Brackenwing, dead Shrewpaw became enraged when Tallpaw said that it was his fault and attacks him. His mother's death leaves him filled with hatred for Tallpaw and he blames him for what happened. : :Shrewpaw continues to be aggressive towards Tallpaw. Tallpaw is distraught when he is told he and Shrewpaw will be traveling to the Moonstone together to meet StarClan. They take off on their journey with their mentors, Dawnstripe and Hareflight. Shrewpaw crosses the Thunderpath because he thinks he can make it and Hareflight, seeing that he can't, lunges at him to save him. The two cats tumble onto the other side of the Thunderpath just barely before the monster flashes by. Once the journeying cats reach Mothermouth, Shrewpaw teases Tallpaw about being afraid of the dark and settles by the Moonstone to share dreams with StarClan. :As he continues his training, he later meets the visitors - rogue cats who would visit WindClan every green leaf. :He completes his training and becomes a warrior, and receives the name Shrewclaw. :When Talltail announces that he was leaving WindClan, Shrewclaw was surprised and reminded him that they trained as apprentices together. Talltail responds to Shrewclaw and reminds him about his taunting and name-calling. Shrewclaw feels sympathetic and admits that it was just teasing. :When Talltail comes back to WindClan, Shrewclaw taunted that 'Wormcat' was back and how he thought he would never come back. However, there is curiosity and affection underneath his teasing tone. :Shrewclaw and Ryestalk are seen when speaking to Talltail showing affection to each other by brushing their whiskers together and pressing their pelts against each other. This makes Talltail assume that Shrewclaw and Ryestalk are now mates. :When ShadowClan attacks again, Shrewclaw arrives on a patrol with Reedfeather. The dark brown warrior goes in for the attack on Cedarstar, and hauls him off Dawnstripe. Talltail glimpses hate in the brown tom's yellow eyes, and he reminds him of Brackenwing. With that, Shrewclaw jerks the ShadowClan cat around, landing a hefty blow to his cheek. Cedarstar falls, hitting the ground, and the WindClan warrior lunges at him. Talltail watches, shocked at the savagery of the attack, and realizes that this is true revenge. :Despite his shock, Talltail rushes forward, promising to help kill Cedarstar. Shrewclaw glances at him in surprise, but when the black-and-white cat explains, the two return to their assault. Newtspeck appears, bounding toward the WindClan cats, and dives at Shrewclaw. The ginger-and-black she-cat bites into the brown tom's shoulder, hauling him backwards. He fights her and ends up with a fatal belly wound that pumps his blood into the grass. Talltail cries for Barkface to try to save the young warrior but it is too late. Before Shrewclaw dies, he tells Talltail to avenge Brackenwing for him. Hareflight gently closes the dead warrior's eyes and tells him he was a good apprentice and a great warrior. Talltail grieves for his denmate. :When Tallstar receives his nine lives, Shrewclaw gives Tallstar one of his lives: the life of upholding the warrior code. Tallstar is shocked that his old rival had come to give him a life and he teases Shrewclaw to call him "Wormstar" now. Tallstar thinks that though they were never friends, he would fight alongside Shrewclaw in any battle. Yellowfang's Secret :Shrewpaw participates in the border fight that ensues after Yellowfang, Amberleaf, Archeye, and Wolfstep accuse the WindClan cats of trespassing on ShadowClan territory. Shrewpaw is with his mentor Redclaw, Dawnstripe, and Talltail. Shrewpaw mocks the ShadowClan cats, saying they are weak, causing ShadowClan to form the battle line. Soon, Dawnstripe pulls Talltail back when Raggedpelt appears with a backup battle patrol, and they chase off the WindClan cats. Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt Trivia Interesting facts *Kate has said that Mudclaw could possibly be Shrewclaw's son,Revealed on Kate Cary's official blog and this is later confirmed by Vicky, who said that both Mudclaw and Tornear are Shrewclaw's sons. Mistakes *Shrewclaw is mistakenly once called by his apprentice name after becoming a warrior. *He is mistakenly shown as an apprentice, despite being made a warrior around the same time as Tallstar. *Shrewclaw's mentor was originally his father, Redclaw. This is changed in ''Tallstar's Revenge, however, when he is given Hareflight as a mentor instead. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mate: :Ryestalk: Sons: :Mudclaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Tornear: Mother: :Brackenwing: Father: :Redclaw: Brother: :Barkface: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Spitzmauskralleru:Землеройfi:Päästäiskynsinl:Spitspoot (WC)fr:Shrewclawpl:Ryjówczy Pazur Category:WindClan cats Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Warriors Category:Moor runners Category:Redtail's Debt characters